Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein
by mexxi30031
Summary: Modern AU über die Musketiere. King Louis ist der Mafiadrogenboss. Ihm gehört der französische Untergrund. Seine Cousine Anne besucht ihn. Die drei Musketiere agieren als ihre Leibwächter. Oder ist Aramis mehr für sie? Und was ist mit D'Artagnan und Constance...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Die Sonne kam langsam am Horizont hervor. Die vier Gestalten redeten leise miteinander. Sie wurden vom Sonnenlicht geblendet. Der Erste, mit Namen Arthos, versteckte sich im Schatten und hielt sich zusehends aus dem Gespräch raus. Er trug eine dunkelgraue Jeans, ein hellgraues T-Shirt. Darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke mit seitlichen Reißverschluss und einen passenden Schal. Dazu schwarze Biker Boots.

Der Zweite, Porthos, trug auch eine dunkle Jeans, ein weißes Hemd und ein dunkelblaues, schmalgeschnittenes Sakko. Zum Schutz gegen die Sonne hatte er eine Hornsonnenbrille auf. Er hatte sich für rehbraune Lederschnürstiefel entschieden. Er saß entspannt auf einer Holzbank und hatte die beiden Arme jeweils auf die Rückenlehne neben sich ausgebreitet. D'Artagnan, der Dritte im Bunde, schaute immer wieder in Richtung Gleise. Er war etwas farbenfroher angezogen als die anderen. Eine orangene Röhrenjeans, ein graues T-Shirt mit orangenen Druck und einen schwarzen Cardigan. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine graue Kappe mit orangenem Schirm. Um den Hals hing eine Kette mit einem kleinen Holzanhänger. Er trug heute schwarze Sneakers. Der Letzte, Aramis schnitt sich Stücke von seinem Apfel ab und sah unbekümmert aus. Er hatte sich heute für eine schwarze Jeans, ein hellblaues Hemd, einen schwarzen Cardigan und eine dünne schwarz karierte Krawatte entschieden. Braune Boots rundeten das Outfit ab.

„Wann wird sie denn endlich ankommen? Ist das eine normale Verspätung des TGV oder sollten wir uns Sorgen machen?" D'Artagnan blickte entschlossen in die Runde. Er war jünger als die anderen, vielleicht war er deswegen noch wild, entschlossen und voller Tatendrang. „Immer mit der Ruhe. Wir waren eine viertel Stunde zu früh da. Der Zug hat laut Internet 5 Minuten Verspätung. Alles OK. Genieße die unbekümmerte Zeit. Die nächsten Monate erscheinen mir sehr düster." Aramis biss das letzte Stück vom Apfel ab und warf das Gehäuse auf die Schienen in den Schotter. „Denkst du, es macht viel Arbeit die Cousine von Louis zu bewachen?" Porthos blinzelte durch die Sonne. „ Sie ist seine Cousine. Louis ist einer der vermögendsten und einflussreichsten Personen in Frankreich, vor allem in Europa. Sie, die nächste Verwandte, ein willkommenes Ziel. Wir müssen auf der Hut sein." D'Artagnan nickte ernst Arthos zu. Die beiden verstanden den Ernst der Lage. „Des Weiteren kommt eine ihrer Freundinnen mit. Es sind also zwei potentielle Ziele." „Das auch noch." Porthos schien von der Situation nicht erfreut zu sein. Er stand, wie die anderen drei auch, im Dienst von Louis und seine Pflicht und Ehrgefühl waren zu groß, um diese Aufgabe auszuschlagen.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam der TGV an. Nicht viele Leute stiegen in Foret, dem Bahnhof von Fontainbleau, aus. Eine junge blonde Frau, elegant und doch jugendlich gekleidet viel Aramis sofort auf. Sie leuchtete eine Fröhlichkeit und Erhabenheit aus. Die junge Brünette hinter ihr nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr. Porthos schaute erst seinen Freund verwundert an und folgte dann seinen Blick. Auch er fand die Fremde sehr schön. Erkannte jedoch schneller um wen es sich handelte. „Starr nicht so. Das ist Anne. Die Cousine von Louis, unser Auftrag." raunte er ihm zu. „ Ein Wesen von atemberaubender Schönheit" Er konnte kaum den Blick von ihr ablassen. „Jetzt wird er wieder zum Romantiker." Arthos war die Szene zu anstrengend geworden. Er ging langsam auf die beiden Damen zu und deutete einen Diener an. „Mesdames, ich darf sie in Fontainbleau begrüßen."

Er wendete sich an Anne. „Euer Cousin hat uns geschickt um eure Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Ich hoffe eure Reise war angenehm und unbeschwert? Mein Name ist Arthos. Der Jungspund ist D'Artagnan, dort sitzt Porthos und das ist…" Aramis tritt neben Arthos, nahm die Hand der Blondine und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Ich bin Aramis und hocherfreut eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." Anne war gefesselt von den Augen ihres Gegenübers. Erinnerte sich jedoch an ihre Erziehung. „Dankeschön dass ihr auf uns gewartet habt. Die Reise war zwar lang von Madrid bis hier, aber wir konnten uns die Zeit gut vertreiben. Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Constance, meine älteste und beste Freundin." Die Brünette nickte allen zu. „Nun gut. Hier ist es etwas zu offen für euch. Wir sollten uns zum Chateau begeben. Anne fährt mit Aramis und mir. Constance, ihr mit Porthos und D'Artagnan"

Aramis und D'Artagnan boten den Damen jeweils ihren Arm an, sodass Porthos und Aramis mit dem Koffertragen alleine waren. „Annes Cousin Louis wohnt in einem Chateau?" Constance fragte D'Artagnan unglaubwürdig. „Jawohl, im Chateau Fontainbleau. Er ist ein sehr reicher und mächtiger Mann. Sein Wohnsitz unterstreicht das noch. Aber keine Sorge, ihr werdet dort sicher sein. Die Gärten und das Anwesen sind wunderschön." Die kleine Gruppe lief zu den Parkplätzen. Dort stiegen sie in zwei schwarze Volvos mit geschwärzten Scheiben ein. Der kleine Konvoi fuhr Richtung Chateau.


	2. Chateau Fontainbleau

**Chateau Fontainbleau **

Constance stieg aus dem Auto. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein Anwesen, wessen Größe alles überstieg was sie je gesehen hat. „Habe ich zu viel versprochen?" D'Artagnan hielt ihr noch die immer die Autotür auf und betrachtete sie mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Als er zum ersten Mal das Chateau Fontainbleau gesehen hatte, stand er, genau wie sie jetzt, einfach nur da und ließ es auf sich wirken. Zu seiner Zeit war es Nacht und regnete, doch dies Tat der Größe und Schönheit nichts an. Heute war ein schon rechter warmer Tag für Mai und die hellbraun, beige Fassade strahlte sie an. D'Artagnan betrachtete die Fremde verstohlen von der Seite. Sie war wunderschön, stand der Cousine in nichts nach. Ihr Haar war offen und die Locken hatte sie locker um die Schultern gelegt. Sie trug eine einfache Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit Druck. Darüber einen hellblauen Blazer.

Ein kleiner Mann kam die Treppe herunter auf sie zu. Für Constance Geschmack war er zu bunt angezogen. Schwarze Lackschuhe, eine grüne Chino-Hose, ein rotes V-Shirt und ein marineblaues Jackett. Die Männer nahmen augenblicklich Haltung an. „Liebe Cousine Anne, wie geht es euch? Die Reise war angenehm?" Er kam auf Anne zu. Nahm ihre Hände und küsste diese. Constance merkte, so entspannt ihre Freundin bei Aramis, einem Fremden, war, so angespannt war sie jetzt bei Louis, Ihrem Cousin. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung und das du gleich zu unserem Schutz vier Männer geschickt hast, auch wenn mir das etwas übertrieben erscheint. Es war eine ruhige Reise." „Gut, gut." Louis wirkte zerstreut. Ohne Führung. „Monsieur, vielleicht sollte jemand den Damen ihre Zimmer zeigen, sie möchten sich bestimmt ausruhen und frisch machen." Porthos half seinem Arbeitgeber aus seiner Misere. „Ja genau, die Zimmer." „Wenn mir die Damen bitte folgen würden." Porthos machte eine einladende Geste und zeigte den Damen den Weg zu den Zimmern.

Im Chateau mussten sich die anderen drei Bewacher nicht mehr um das Gepäck kümmern. Es gab dafür Bedienstete. „Heute Abend gibt es ein großes Abendessen zur Feier eures Kommens." Klärte Porthos die Damen auf. „Feste Zeiten für das Essen gibt es sonst nicht, the King isst immer in seinen Gemächern. Und da sind wir auch schon bei euren angelangt." Er öffnete beide Flügeltüren. Es war ein sehr großes Appartement mit reich verzierten Möbelstücken. „Sie haben einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf den Garten. Ein großes Schlafzimmer, ein Wohnbereich, sowie ein Arbeitszimmer. Madame Constance, ihr seid ein Stockwerk über uns untergebracht, in Appartement No. 48. Ihr habt einen direkten Zugang zu diesen Gemächern. Ich würde euch nun alleine lassen. Ein Diener wird euch zum Abendessen holen. Wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, zieht dort an dem Strick. Er führt zu einer Klingel im Raum der Bediensteten. Hier seit ihr sicher." „Vielen Dank Porthos." Anne drückte kurz seine Hand und drehte sich dann zum Fenster um in den Garten zu schauen. Porthos deutete einen Diener an und verschwand.

Constance wollte sich gerade um das eingetroffene Gepäck kümmern. „Constance, das kann ich doch selbst machen. Bitte, schau dir doch dein Zimmer an und ruh dich etwas aus." „Ihr habt Recht, ich lege mich etwas hin. All die neuen Eindrücke." Auch Constance verließ die Anne. Sie war nun mit ihren Gedanken alleine

Anne hatte sich gerade dem vorletzten Koffer auf das Bett gestellt, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein." Rief sie. „Entschuldigen sie für die Störung Madame, ich habe hier ihr Notfalltelefon für sie. Damit können wir sie immer orten und auf den ersten vier Nummern im Kurzwahlspeicher sind unsere Paigernummern. So können sie uns immer erreichen." Aramis legte das schwarze Handy auf den kleinen Tisch im Wohnbereich. Anne ging zu ihm. „Oh vielen Dank. Ihr bemüht euch wirklich sehr. Dabei bin ich nur seine Cousine." „Es ist unsere Aufgabe und die nehmen wir immer sehr ernst. Ich lasse euch nun weiter auspacken." Er setzte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf. Anne war kurz verwirrt und wusste den Grund seines Grinsens nicht.

Sie lief rot an. Sie hatte den BH, den sie gerade noch in die Schublade legen wollte als Aramis herein kam in der Hand. Schnell versteckte sie ihn hinter ihrem Rücken. „Madame." Er ging zur Tür, das Grinsen blieb jedoch auf seinem Gesicht. „Oh Gott, wie peinlich." Hochroten Kopfes ging sie wieder zum Koffer. „Oh nein und es war auch noch der BH mit den Blümchen." Sie atmete laut aus. „Alles ok, Anne?" Constance ging zu ihrer Freundin. „Jaja, habe mich nur ein klein bisschen lächerlich gemacht." Constance lachte laut auf. „So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein." Schnell packten die Frauen die restlichen Sachen aus. „Wurdest du gut untergebracht?" Anne war immer besorgt um ihre Freundin. „Ja vielen Dank. Mehr als man hoffen kann. Das Zimmer sieht aus wie in einem Grand Hotel." Anne betrachte ihre Freundin. „Schau mich nicht so an, es geht mir gut. Lass uns nicht darüber nachdenken. Lass uns die Zeit genießen."

Was hat denn dieses Grinsen in dein Gesicht gezaubert?" fragte Porthos seinen Freund. „Ach nix, nur die Freuden eines Mannes." Aramis setzte sich zu seinem Freund an den Tisch. Gleich hatten sie eine Besprechung in dem Büro von ihrem Vorgesetzten, Treville. Sie sollten informiert werden, wie die folgenden Tage ablaufen sollten. „Aramis, halte dich zurück. Sie ist die Cousine vom King und ihre Freundin ist verheiratet." Arthos blickte seinen Freund böse an. Er wusste von dem Ruf und die Probleme, die sein Charme anrichten würde. „Verheiratet…. Mit wem? Sie ist doch noch so jung. Und wie ist dann der Mann? Hat er sie etwa alleine hierher reisen lassen?" D'Artagnan blickte verwundert in die Runde. „Bevor du mich schellst für Sachen, die noch gar nicht passiert sind. Pass lieber auf den Kleinen auf." Aramis zeigte auf D'Artagnan. Ehe eine Diskussion daraus wurde, kam Treville, der Sicherheitschef, an den Tisch und sie besprachen die nächsten Tage.

„Heute Abend haben wir normale Sicherheitsstufe 0. Die Tore sind verschlossen. Wachhunde sind auf den äußeren Ringen. Wir haben Posten am Zimmer des King und am Ballsaal." „Vielleicht sollte noch jemand bei der Cousine vor dem Zimmer sein?" Arthos blickte fragend in die Runde. „Das wird durch die Kameras abgedeckt. Die Zentrale ist jetzt 24h besetzt." „Stehen Ausflüge an?" Porthos holte sich eine Cola. „Hättest ja was mitbringen können." Aramis unterbrach Treville. „Wenn die Cola Krise geklärt ist… Morgen bleibt es ruhig. Vielleicht den Garten oder die Wälder." Damit war die kleine Versammlung aufgelöst und sie gesellten sich in den Ballsaal zum Abendessen.

Anne und Constance kamen ein paar Minuten später dazu und setzten sich an den oberen Teil der langen Tafel. Louis ließ sich Zeit. Der Saal füllte sich immer mehr. Dementsprechend wurde es auch noch lauter. „Anne, wo bleibt dein Cousin?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung." „Wundern sie sich bitte nicht." Treville richtete das Wort an sie. Als Sicherheitschef dufte er auch etwas weiter oben sitzen. „The King ist immer etwas später. Sein Zeitgefühl ist anders als unseres." Nach einer halben Stunde kam Louis und das Essen wurde aufgetragen.


	3. Der erste Tag bricht an

**Der erste Tag bricht an**

Am nächsten Tag stand Anne schon früh auf und erkundete das Schloss auf eigene Faust. Sie fand die zahlreichen Verzierungen und Kunststücke faszinierend. Es war recht schwer sich in dem weitläufigen Gebäude zurecht zu finden. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie in einen Gang. Er war sehr breit und auch hier hingen viele Gemälde an der Wand. Die Tapete war mit Ornamenten geschmückt. Sie lief weiter. Doch dann stoppte sie und lief ein paar Stücke zurück. Was war das? Die Tapete wies an einer ungewöhnlichen Stelle einen Riss auf, so als hätte jemand durch die Struktur geschnitten. Man hatte ein Bild mit einem großen schweren rahmen provisorisch darüber gehängt, jedoch verdeckte es den Schnitt nicht ansatzweise. Sie schaute noch etwas genauer hin, doch als sie nix mehr fand, ging sie weiter. Constance war bestimmt schon auf und sie wollten heute das Außengelände besichtigen.

D'Artagnan lief gerade in Richtung des Appartements No. 48. An der Tür angelangt klopfte er kurz. Constance öffnete die Tür. „Oh, Monsieur D'Artagnan, was möchten sie denn schon so früh am Morgen von mir?" „Mein Sicherheitschef Treville schickt mich. Ich solle sie fragen, ob sie schon einen Plan haben, was sie und Anne in dieser Woche unternehmen wollen. Wir sollten uns auf alles vorbereiten und gewissen Maßnahmen dementsprechend ergreifen." D'Artagnan geriet ins Stocken. Constance trug nur eine kurze Pyjamahose und ein weitausgeschnittenes Top. Er hatte so einen guten Blick auf sie und das, was sie alles zu bieten hatte. „Oh natürlich, ich habe schon einen zusammengestellt. Bitte treten sie doch ein." Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und lief zu dem Sekretär. „Bitte, ihr könnt du zu mir sagen, aber ich verstehe nicht, ihr habt das gemacht?" D'Artagnan lief ihr langsam nach. Er versuchte sie nicht direkt anzustarren, auch wenn ihm das sehr schwer fiel. „Nun ja, ich bin nicht nur ihre beste Freundin, ich helfe ihr auch in geschäftlichen Beziehungen. Ich bin ihre Assistentin, wenn sie es so wollen." Sie kramte etwas auf der Ablage herum. Es lagen dort viele Zettel, ein Laptop war aufgebaut und diverse Unterlagen lagen auch verstreut am Boden. D'Artagnan bückte sich und sammelte diese auf. „Ohh, danke, aber das müssen sie nicht für mich machen. Das ist mir unangenehm." Sie lief rot an. Er sagte dazu nichts, gab ihr nur die zusammengelegten Blätter. „Ehm, ja danke. Ich habe hier den Plan." „Dankeschön, und entschuldigen sie für die Störung." Er verließ den Raum. Constance stand noch immer perplex an der Stelle.

D'Artagnan lief die Gänge hinunter zur Kantine der Angestellten, dort setzte er sich zu seinen Kollegen. „Und was steht heute so an?" fragte Porthos mit vollen Mund. „Nun heute um ca. 14Uhr werden sie die Gärten besichtigen. Also alles ruhig am besten gehen nur zwei von uns mit. Aber ab morgen wird es stressig." D'Artagnan goss sich Kaffee ein. „Am besten du lässt uns den Plan gleich kopieren, so hat jeder einen und gebe Treville das Original. Wer meldet sich freiwillig für die Gärten." Arthos übernahm sogleich die Organisation. „Ich werde mich opfern Aramis leistest du mir Gesellschaft?" D'Artagnan sah ihn fragend an. „Seit wann bist du denn so versessen darauf etwas freiwillig zu machen? Oder hat es etwa damit zu tun, das Constance, die nebenbei bemerkt verheiratet ist, auch in den Gärten verweilen wird?" Aramis schaute ihn süffisant an. „Ich mache nur meine Arbeit." „Gut, dann ist das ja geregelt. D'Artagnan und Aramis haben heute Dienst, ich und Arthos werden die Ausrüstung checken und die nächsten Tage mit Treville besprechen." Ehe Aramis protestieren konnte erhob sich Porthos und schaffte sein Geschirr weg.

„Guten Morgen Constance." „Guten Morgen Anne. Ein herrlicher Tag für den Garten. Unser Frühstück kommt gleich." Constance machte Platz auf den großen Tisch im Wohnbereich. „oh danke, ich hätte das ganz vergessen. Ich hoffe ich kann heute noch mit Louis reden, wegen meinen Aufgaben hier. Ich würde ihm gerne helfen und mich hier in der Nähe sozial engagieren." Anne setzte sich an den Tisch. „Dazu wirst du bestimmt Gelegenheit finden." Constance lächelte vor sich hin. „Was ist das denn für ein lächeln am frühen Morgen, ist dir jemand bestimmtes begegnet?" Anne versuchte aus ihrer Freundin irgendetwas herauszubekommen. Doch das Klopfen an der Tür rettete Constance. Sie brachte das Frühstück herein. Es war sehr reichhaltig für das französische Frühstück. Einige verschiedenen Sorten Brot, viel Obst, unterschiedliche Aufstriche, etwas Wurst und Käse, zwei Gläser Orangensaft und eine große Kaffeekanne mit zwei Tassen. „Ich werde meinem Cousin um ein Meeting bitten. Wann werden wir heute nochmal aufbrechen?" „Erst nach dem Mittagessen. Wir können ja uns ein kleines Picknick mitnehmen." „Oh das ist eine sehr gute Idee." Die Damen aßen das Mahl und redeten noch von der ersten Nacht an dem neuen Ort.

Vor dem Mittagessen durfte Anne endlich zu ihrem Cousin. „Anne, ich habe gehört, du willst gerne mit mir reden?" „Ja, vielen Dank das du dir Zeit genommen hast. Ich würde mich gerne sozial engagieren hier in der Nähe und dir vielleicht bei deiner Arbeit helfen." „Nun ja, soviel gibt es da nicht. Es gibt hier ein Heim für Elternlose Kinder, die können immer Unterstützung gebrauchen und du könntest dich etwas um den finanziellen teil kümmern. Ich vertraue meinen Buchhaltern nicht ganz und da du ja Wirtschaft in Madrid studiert hast, denke ich, du wirst vollsten mit dieser Aufgabe klarkommen." Louis sah sie dennoch fragend an. Anne lächelte ihn an „Natürlich lieber Cousin. Ich werde mal im heim vorbeischauen und deinen buchaltern über die Schulter schauen. Ich lasse dich nun wieder deinen Geschäften nachgehen." Sie lächelte ihn noch mal an und verschwand dann wieder in Richtung ihrer Gemächer. Auf dem Weg dahin traf sie auf Aramis. „Guten Morgen Anne oder besser gesagt Guten Mittag. Habt ihr euch schon gut eingelebt?" Aramis deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Ja vielen Dank. Werdet ihr uns heute begleiten?" sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Natürlich, wenn ihr es so wünscht, leider bin ich ein Soldat und kann mit der Schönheit der Natur kaum etwas anfangen." „Und mit was für eine Schönheit können sie etwas anfangen?" Anne fing an das Spiel zu gefallen. Aramis hatte etwas Anziehendes und gefährliches, doch noch nie fühlte sie sich bei einem Mann wie ihm so sicher und geborgen und das obwohl sie ihn kaum kannte. „Nun mit der Schönheit des anderen Geschlechts kann ich umgehen und ich weiß sie auch zu würdigen." Mit dieser Andeutung verschwand er Richtung Ausgang.

„Und konntest du mit deinem Cousin reden?" Constance hatte gerade das Frühstück aufgeräumt. „Ja, ein Glück. Ich denke, ich werde mir das Kinderheim was es hier im Dorf gibt näher anschauen und wir müssen uns um die Buchhaltung kümmern." „So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich dachte, wir verlegen das Mittagessen um und nehmen es als Picknick mit. Jede Minute hier drin, hält uns fern von der warmen Sonne." Constance blickte nach draußen. „Du hast Recht, wir sollten uns schnell umziehen und dann kann es auch schon losgehen." Constance wählte für den Garten ein leichtes Sommerkleid mit Ballerinas. Anne nahm eine kurze Hose und eine luftige Bluse. Es klopfte an der Tür. Constance machte auf. „Wären die Damen bereit zum Aufbrechen?" Vor ihr standen D'Artagnan und Aramis. „Natürlich, es kann losgehen." Anne kam auch an die Tür, in ihrer rechten Hand, der schwere Picknickkorb. Aramis, ganz Gentlemen nahm ihr gleich ab. „Oh vielen Dank." Die beiden Bodyguards leiteten die Frauen durch ein paar Gänge und gelangten dann schnell an eine Seitentür. D'Artagnan spielte dieses Mal den Türöffner. Die Damen traten hinaus in den Hof.


	4. Zwischenfall

**Zwischenfall**

Im Vorhof war eine Grünfläche in Form eines Kreises. Als Rand diente ein Weg aus braunen Sandstein. „Hier entlang." Aramis ging voraus. D'Artagnan lief neben Constance und drehte sich oft um. „Hier sind wir doch nicht in Gefahr oder?" Constance wurde durch seine Unruhe besorgt. „Nein, nein, aber man soll lieber auf alles vorbereitet sein." Er lächelte sie an. Aramis führte die Frauen durch einen Englischen Garten, durch ein kleines Labyrinth aus Hecken und dann letztendlich an einen See. „Oh, das ist wirklich ein schöner Platz für ein Picknick. Möchtet ihr uns Gesellschaft leisten, ich denke, wir haben eh viel zu viel mit." Anne schaute die beiden Männer an. Aramis konnte ihr nichts abschlagen. „Sehr gerne, ihr könnt schon mal alles auspacken, wir werden nur kurz die Gegend sichern." Anne nickte ihm kurz zu. Aramis stellte den Korb an und lief in Richtung des Pavillons. D'Artagnan lief in Richtung des Waldes. Constance und Anne breiteten erst einmal eine große karierte decke aus. Dort stellten sie Teller und Schüsseln hin. Daneben platzierten sie Gabeln. Als letztes nahmen sie die einzelnen Tuberdosen. Es gab Baguette Brot, verschiedene Salate, belegte Sandwiches, Obst und süße Speisen. Wie Anne gesagt hatte, es war für zwei Personen viel zu viel.

Constance grinste in sich hinein. „Was grinst du denn schon wieder so?" „Ach weißt du, sonst lädst du eigentlich keinen Mann ein, Das habe ich dich nie machen sehen." Anne druckste2 herum und war auf einmal wahnsinnig damit beschäftigt die Gabeln richtig zu drapieren. „Ja du weißt doch, ich mag es nicht wenn man Essen verschwendet, wenn andere Menschen hungern und so…" „Jaja ich weiß." Constance lachte. Anne erkannte die verfahrene Situation und schloss sich dem Lachen an. D'Artagnan ging an den Rand des Waldes er blickte an der Grenze entlang, als er nichts auffälliges hörte oder sah, entschloss er och ein paar Schritte zu machen. Doch alles, was er erblickte war ein Reh auf der Flucht. Mit einem beruhigten Gewissen ging er nun wieder in Richtung des Sees. Aramis kam am Pavillon an. Erst ging er einmal rum und dann schaute er mit einer Hand hinter dem Rücken in das kleine Häuschen hinein. Es lagen jedoch nur ein paar Erdklumpen in diesem. Auch ohne Erfolg ging er in die gleiche Richtung wie sein Freund. Anne und Constance hatten alles schon angerichtet und schenkten nun etwas in die Gläser aus.

Die vier entspannten sich und lernten einander kennen. D'Artagnan und Constance verstanden sich wunderbar und Anne war froh, dass ihre Freundin endlich mal jemanden gefunden hat, der einen guten Eindruck macht. Sie wusste wie unglücklich sie in dieser Ehe ist. Aramis hingegen war ihr ein Rätsel. Er war höflich und lächelte ihr immer wieder zu, wenn die anderen zwei nicht darauf achteten. Jedoch sprach er sie nie direkt an. Er starrte sie nur an, als wäre sie ein Kunstwerk von dem er seine Augen nicht lassen konnte. „Wie gefällt euch eigentlich Chateau Fontainbleau, es ist ein wunderbarer Ort um Urlaub zu machen, oder?" D'Artagnan schaute die beiden Frauen an. „Nun es ist wirklich ein romantisches Schloss, es passt zu Frankreich und zu meinem Cousin mit all seinem Pomp. Jedoch sind wir nicht nur zum Urlaub machen hier." „Ihr müsst doch auch einmal entspannen?" Nun wendete Aramis das Wort direkt an Anne. „Ich kann am besten entspannen wenn ich anderen helfen kann." Anne lächelte ihn an. Die beiden hielten den Augenkontakt lange aufrecht, Constance merkte die Spannung. „Ich denke es wird langsam kühler." „Ja, es ist doch sehr frisch, ich denke wir sollten wieder aufbrechen, ich sollte eh noch etwas für das Kinderheim vorbereiten."

Constance und Anne räumten die Sachen wieder in den Korb. D'Artagnan half ihnen. Aramis schaute sich noch einmal um. Als er aber nichts Auffälliges sah, wendete er sich den Damen zu. Halt stopp, war da nicht was hinter den Bäumen. Blitzschnell stellte er sich vor Anne und zog seine Waffe aus dem Schulterholster. D'Artagnan bemerkte die schnelle Bewegung seines Kollegen und reagierte ebenso. Anne und Constance waren völlig erschrocken und völlig verängstigt. Ihr Sichtfeld war durch die massigen Körper der Männer deutlich eingeschränkt. D'Artagnan und Aramis waren angespannt und blickten immer Richtung Wald. D'Artagnan deckte noch die rechte Seite ab. Aramis die linke mit dem Pavillon. Die Frauen standen ihnen im Rücken, dahinter der See, eine perfekte Ausgangslage für sie eine weniger günstige Lage für einen Angreifer. „Dort, siehst du ihn, er flieht Richtung nördlicher Mauer." Aramis sah den in schwarz gekleideten Mann als erstes. „Sollen wir hinterher?" „Nein, wir bleiben bei Ihnen, gebe Porthos und Arthos eine Nachricht und kontaktiere den Außenschutz, vielleicht bekommen die ihn." Aramis nahm nun langsam die Waffe herunter, er behielt sie jedoch immer noch in der Hand. „Geht es euch gut?" er schaute Anne besorgt an. „Ja danke, wir sind nur etwas erschreckt. Wir wussten nicht, dass die Gefahr so direkt und auch noch hier ist." Anne erholte sich langsam, dass die beiden Bodyguards so schnell reagiert haben, zeigte ihr zwar wie groß die Gefahr war, aber wie sicher sie bei ihnen aufgebhoben ist. „Wir haben alles zusammengepackt, wir können losgehen." Constance hatte den ersten Schock überwunden und dachte nun praktisch, zwar hatte sie auch Angst, sie wusste dennoch, dass ihr dies nicht viel half. Die kleine Gruppe ging langsam am See entlang, immer wachsam auf mögliche Bewegungen in ihrem Umfeld. Die Waffen gezückt. Aramis lief dicht neben Anne und D'Artagnan mit Constance hinter ihnen.

An der Tür wartete schon Treville. „Geht es euch gut?" „Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Captain Treville, der Chef der Sicherheit für King Louis." Aramis machte Constance und Anne mit Treville bekannt. „Nett euch kennen zu lernen. Ja uns geht es gut, dank unseren Beschützern. Aber man fühlt sich hinter den dicken Schlossmauern noch behüteter." „Das glaube ich euch gerne." Anne mochte Treville. Er war etwas älter als die anderen, hatte graues Haar und machte einen freundlichen Eindruck. „Ich werde euch nach oben begleiten." Aramis hielt ihnen die Tür auf. „D'Artagnan, Aramis Besprechung in 20 Minuten, versichert euch, dass die Damen sicher in ihren Räumen sind." Anne lächelte ihm dankbar zu und trat durch die Tür. Constance folgte ihr. In Annes Gemächern schaute Aramis noch einmal in jeden Winkel, ob sich nicht doch jemand in das Schloss geschlichen hatte. D'Artagnan brachte Constance einen Stock höher. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sich hier Diebe einschleichen können?" „Das war kein Dieb, bei uns wird selten etwas direkt vom Schloss gestohlen. Niemand traut sich dem King etwas unter der Nase zu stehlen. Aber ihn oder seine Liebsten zu verletzten, dass kann schon vorkommen, deswegen sind wir ja da." D'Artagnan versuchte Constance zu beruhigen. „Ich werde sicherheitshalber noch einmal in ihrem Raum nach Anzeichen für einen Einbruch suchen." „Dankeschön, das ist sehr aufmerksam." Während D'Artagnan an Fenster und Türen nach Anzeichen suchte und mögliche Verstecke absuchte, beobachte ihn Constance. Für sie war es verwunderlich, dass so ein junger Mann seine ganze Energie und Zeit für einen Mann investierte, der ihr nicht gerade als ein netter Mensch erschien. Ob es wohl jemand gab für den oder eher für die er das Geld erarbeitete. Sie würde es, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen wäre, nie verlangen. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie ganz schnell wieder.

„Alles in Ordnung?" D'Artagnan näherte sich ihr langsam, ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie wild den Kopf schüttelte und wohl mit den Gedanken woanders war. „Ehm ja natürlich. Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, was man denn außerhalb des Schlosses alles erleben kann." „Fontainbleau ist nicht wirklich groß, ein Café, einen kleinen Laden, mehr gibt es nicht. Aber wir sind nur Minuten von Paris entfernt. Dort kann man viel erleben." Er grinste sie an. Sie war genauso abenteuerlustig wie er. Er mochte zwar seinen Job und die Aufgaben die er mit sich brachte, jedoch fand er das Leben außerhalb der Stadt manchmal etwas eintönig, dann fuhr er in die Stadt und verlor sich in den kleinen Straßen von Paris. „Ich werde es Anne mal vorschlagen, gegen so einen kleinen Trip hat sie bestimmt nichts." Als D'Artagnan sicher war, dass das Appartement No. 48 sicher war, kehrte er in das Büro von Treville zurück. Aramis wartete schon auf ihn.

Treville stand hinter dem Schreibtisch und beugte sich über Pläne des Geländes. Aramis saß auf einem Stuhl vor dem Tisch. „D'Artagnan hast du noch etwas zu dem Bericht von Aramis beizutragen?" Dabei zeigte er auf einen Din A4 Zettel, der von Aramis schon ausgefüllt worden war. Er nahm sich das Schriftstück und setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl. Nach einer kurzen Zeit legte er das Blatt wieder auf den Tisch. „Nein, all das habe ich auch gesehen, aber danach konnte ich genauso wenig ausmachen wie Aramis. Unsere oberste Priorität war die Sicherheit. Konnten den Porthos und Aramis etwas erreichen?" Treville setzte sich seufzend hin. „Nein, sie haben mir mitgeteilt, dass sie zwar Spuren von einer hastigen Flucht entdeckt haben, er ist ihnen jedoch entwicht.


	5. Ein neuer Tag

**Ein neuer Tag **

Der Abend war im Verhältnis zum Mittag sehr ereignislos. Constance kam zum Essen in den Salon um Anne Gesellschaft zu leisten. Es gab eine Brust von der Enten mit Orangensoße und einer Ofenkartoffel. Dazu wurde Salat gereicht. Zum Nachtisch aßen sie Erdbeeren. „Oh Constance ich habe ganz vergessen Captain Treville zu sagen, dass ich morgen gerne zur Bank meines Bruders gehen möchte sowie zu dem seines Buchhalters. Denkst du es reicht, wenn wir es morgen ausrichten lassen?" Anne schaute sie fragend an. „Ach was, ich geh schnell an sein Büro vorbei und hinterlasse ihm eine Nachricht." „Ach nein, ich wollte dir nicht so viel Arbeit zumuten. Du brauchst auch deine Ruhe." „Nein nein, das mache ich gerne. Ich wollte eh noch eine Runde gehen. Wenn du mir einen Brief fertig machst." Anne ging zum Sekretär und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht. Constance hatte sich in der Zeit erhoben. „Soll ich noch etwas für morgen vorbereiten?" „Nein, ich denke wir sehen uns dann um 9Uhr zum Frühstück?" „Sehr gerne, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht." „Die wünsche ich dir auch." Constance verschwand in den Gang. Anne ging ins Badezimmer um sich Bett fertig zu machen. In der Zeit räumte das Personal das Geschirr weg.

Constance fiel es nicht schwer sich nach der noch s kurzer Zeit im Schloss zurecht zu finden. Schon kurze Zeit später fand sie Trevilles Büro. Es brannte noch Licht. Sie klopfte kurz an und nach einem herein trat sie vorsichtig ein. Sie sah das alle vier Bodyguards noch vor dem Tisch saßen. „Oh ich wollte nicht stören." Sie lief etwas rot an. D'Artagnan sprang auf. „Ihr stört doch nicht. Bitte nimmt Platz. Er bot ihr seinen Stuhl an. „Oh danke" Nun lief sie noch mehr an. „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich wollte nur kurz ausrichten, Anne wollte morgen in das Büro der Bank und zu den Buchhaltern. Hier eine kurze Nachricht von ihr für Sie, Treville." Sie übergab ihm den Brief. „Dankeschön Madame Bonacieux. Ich werde sofort alles organisieren. Soll Sie jemand in ihr Zimmer begleiten?" „Oh nein, danke ich finde den Weg alleine. Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht weiter stören." Sie verschwand wieder, in Richtung ihres Zimmers. D'Artagnan schaute ihr hinterher. Treville räusperte sich kurz. Der junge Mann kam wieder zur Besinnung und setzte sich wieder.

„Nun da haben wir ja morgen einiges vor." Aramis streckte seine Beine aus um eine bequemer Position auf dem doch harten Stuhl zu finden. Denn nun mussten sie noch den morgigen Tag besprechen. „Ich denke, wir sollten zwei Mann innen zwei Mann außen nehmen. Sowie Chauffeure und ein Einsatzteam auf Standby. Zwei Wagen im Einsatz." Arthos war schon wieder in der Planungsphase. Treville nickte nur und zeigte auf der Karte wo strategische Punkte und Gefahrenstellen sein könnten. Die Besprechung zog sich in die Nacht hinein. „Ich denke wir haben alles besprochen. D'Artagnan, Aramis innen? Könnt ihr professionell bleiben?" Er schaute sie prüfend an. „Wer wir? Wir sind der Inbegriff von professionell." Aramis grinste in an. „Na gut, dann sichert ihr die äußere Umgebung Porthos und Arthos. Ihr fahrt am besten mit zwei Wagen getrennt, dann ist es schwieriger zu wissen wo sie ist." „Alles klar, dann geh ich mich eine Runde aufs Ohr hauen. Man muss ja morgen ausgeruht sein." Porthos erhob sich und ging. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Der nächste Tag

Anne richtete sich gerade für den anstehenden Tag. Sie hatte ein Etuikleid in einem pastellfarbenem Rosa gewählt dazu passende Piptoes. Sie hatte sich schon geschminkt. Nun stand sie vor ihrem Schmuckköfferchen. „Nehm das Perlenarmband, das macht dich eleganter." „Oh Constance, ich habe dich gar nicht reinhören kommen." „Das Frühstück steht schon bereit. Ich konnte Treville deine Nachricht noch persönlich übergeben." „Oh gut, dann wollen wir uns setzen." Auf dem Weg zum Tisch steckte sich Anne noch schnell die Ohrringe an und schloss das Armband. Constance hatte sich für braune Wildlederstiefel mit einer engen Skinnyjeans entschieden. Darüber trug sie eine Seidenbluse und einen Blazer. Der Schmuck war sehr dezent. Nur eine lange Kette und Ohrringe. Die beiden jungen Frauen setzten sich an den Tisch. Constance schenkte für beide Kaffee ein und Anne den Orangensaft. Sie hatten gerade den letzten Bissen runtergeschluckt da klopfte es an der Tür. Constance sprang schon auf. „Lass nur ich geh schon." Anne ging schnell zur Tür und öffnete diese. D'Artagnan stand vor ihr. „Guten Morgen, ich hoffe ich störe ich nicht. Die Wagen stehen bereit." „Danke, wir kommen gleich." D'Artagnan ging wieder Richtung Treppe und Anne schloss die Tür. „Ich habe schon unsere Taschen gepackt. Wir können los." Constance reichte ihr eine Burkin bag und einen Thermobecher. „Ich hoffe da ist viel Kaffee drin." Anne lachte. „Ich hoffe da ist genug drin, wenn wir den ganzen tag mit zahlen verbringen." Constance schloss sich ihr an.

Mit Handtaschen und Kaffeebechern bewaffnet liefen sie gen Ausgang. Unten erwarteten sie schon die vier Männer. Sie begrüßten sich kurz und dann stiegen auch alle schon ein. Anne war sichtlich verwundert. „Warum fahre ich den getrennt von Constance?" „Das dient eurer Sicherheit Madame. So weiß niemand wer in welchem Auto sitzt." Arthos fuhr und Aramis hatte sich nach hinten gedreht um Anne die Situation zu erklären. „Nun das müssen wir ändern, ich werde noch heute mit Treville reden." Anne war sichtlich nicht erfreut von der Situation. Aber die ruhige Fahrt und die schöne Landschaft ließ sie diese Sache schnell verdrängen. Sie genoss die kurze Fahrt. Doch kurz darauf erreichte die kleine Kolone auch schon das Ziel. Aramis öffnete ihr die Tür. „Danke, sehr aufmerksam." Sie lächelte ihn kurz an. Erinnerte sich jedoch das sie hier nicht zum Vergnügen war und betrat zusammen mit Constance an ihrer Seite das Gebäude.


	6. verwirrende Zahlen

verwirrende Zahlen

Nach der zweistündigen Fahrt kamen die beiden SUVs endlich am Büro der Bank an. Das Gebäude lag im Westen von Paris, im la defense-Viertel. Hier türmten sich nur die Hochhäuser, eins höher und breiter als das andere. Die Damen schritten zu Eingangstür. Aramis und D'Artagnan folgten Ihnen. Porthos und Arthos blieben bei den Autos. Unten am Empfang meldete sie Constance gleich an. Nach 10 Minuten Wartezeit kam ein kleiner dicker Mann um die Ecke und lief in Richtung der kleinen Gruppe. Aramis erhob sich leicht von der Lehne eines Sessels uns stand nun dichter an Anne. „Ah Madame, wir haben von ihrem unerwarteten Kommen gehört. Leider müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie nicht in die Unterlagen Ihres Cousins Einsicht haben." Der Mann räusperte sich. D'Artagnan schmunzelte etwas. Der Arme hatte schon Schweißperlen auf seinem Gesicht, er knetet die ganze Zeit seine dicken Fingern. Allgemein machte er keine wirklich gute Figur. Aramis war daran wohl nicht ganz unschuldig. Anne Ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beunruhigen. „Nun meine Assistentin hat extra bei Ihnen angerufen und einen Termin ausgemacht. Desweiteren haben wir einen Brief von meinen Cousin dabei der mir vollste Erlaubnis erteilt." Constance übereichte ihm einen Brief. „Wenn Sie uns nun bitte nach oben führen möchten. Wir sollten mit der Arbeit beginnen." Constance mochte es nicht, dass man Anne so stehen lassen will.

Nun erhob sich auch D'Artagnan, der Mann nun sichtlich nervös schaute immer wieder gen Boden. „Es tut mir leid Madame, aber Sie benötigen ein konkretes Dokument, ausgestellt von uns im Beisein Ihres Cousins, dem King." „Nun ich denke hier zu diskutieren bringt nichts Madame." Aramis hatte sich leicht Anne zugewandt und war nun nahe ihres Gesichtes. Anne blickt kurz hoch zu Aramis. Es war kurz still. Anne besann sich wieder auf den Ort und die Umstände und räusperte sich kurz. „Ich denke wir werden morgen wieder herkommen. Bitte halten Sie die Unterlagen sowie einen Raum für uns bereit." D'Artagnan hatte schon ein kleines Walky talky aus seiner Innentasche des Jackets gezogen und funkte kurz Arthos an, dass sie sich nun wieder zu den Autos zurück bewegen. „Sehr wohl Madame, ich werde das sofort veranlassen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.

Am Auto angekommen öffnete D'Artagnan die Tür für Constance. „Wo soll es nun hingehen? Ews gibt ja jetzt eine Planänderung." „Gibt es hier ein gutes restaurant?" „Es gibt einen formidablen Italiener die Damen, sehr zu empfehlen." Anne war sichtlich erfreut von der Idee und ließ während der fahrt Constance einen tisch für 6 Personen bestellen. Das Restaurant war in einer kleinen Nebenstrasse mitten in Paris. Aufgrund der speziellen Parkerlaubnis fanden die Fahrer schnell einen Platz zum Parken.

Das Restaurant war gemütlich, tradizionell italienisch eingerichtet. Sie wurden an einen großen Tisch geführt und es war ein lockeres Mittagessen. „Vermisst ihr nicht Spanien?" fragte Porthos. „Nun ja, ich vermisse die wärmende Sonne und die Landschaft. Aber es auch mal wieder sehr schön die Familie zu besuchen und zu helfen. Auch wenn wir bis jetzt noch keinen Erfolg hatten." „Das werden wir gleich ändern. Und morgen werden wir das mit der Bank klären." Constance sah den Tag wie immer positiv und steckte Anne mit ihrer guten Laune an.

Nach dem guten mahl ging die kleine Gruppe wieder zu den SUVs. „Schade das wir nicht ein bisschen durch die Stadt wandern können." Constance seufzte leise auf. „Wenn du willst können wir das ändern. Du bekommst bestimmt mal einen Tag frei oder?" D'Artagnan lief neben Constance. „Da das eigentlich mein Urlaub ist, sollte das kein Problem darstellen." Constance lächelte ihn kurz an. „Sehr gut, dann entführ ich dich nochmal zu einer ganz speziellen Führung durch Paris." Er erwiderte das Lächeln und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Sie nahm dankend seine Hand, als sie in das doch sehr hohe Auto stieg.

Nach einer

Minütigen Verkehr mitten durch die Pariser rush hour kamen alle an dem Büro des Buchhalters an. Anne war gerade am Telefon. „Natürlich Capitan, ich verstehe das. Aber ich möchte in Zukunft bitte das Constance mit mir fährt, so können wir viel besser organisieren und uns abstimmen. Ich denke Sie werden eine geeignete Lösung finden." Sie gab das Handy Aramis. Constance schaute nur etwas verwundert. Aramis legte kurz darauf auf. Der Buchhalter wartete schon am Eingang auf sie. „Madame Anne, endlich lerne ich euch kennen. Ich darf euch doch so nennen oder? Wie zauberhaft ihr ausseht. Ich bin Monsieur Rochefort, des Kings treuester Finanzman. Darf ich Sie bitten mir in mein Büro zu folgen." Er nahm ihre Hand und versuchte einen Handkuss ihr aufzudrücken. Anne sichtlich unwohl in dieser Situation versuchte ihre Hand zurück zuziehen. Aramis stellte sich wie auch in der Bank neben sie.

„Oh ich denke ihre Bodyguards werden sie dort drinnen nicht gebrauchen, das sind für die Herren zuviele lange Zahlen." Er schaute Aramis verächtlich an. Der Genannte ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ich werde sie begleiten. Zahlen schrecken mich nicht ab. Ich habe eine Waffe." Damit lotse er Anne in das Haus vorbei an Rochefort. Anne war erleichtert dem Handkuss davon gekommen zu sein. Porthos und Aramis schauten sich kurz vielsagend an. „D'Artagnan, geh mit Aramis, wir bleiben im Hintergrund." D'Artagnan nickte ihnen kurz zu. Bevor Rochefort sich Constance zu wenden konnte, hatte er sie schon sanft aber bestimmt durch die Tür geschoben.

Nach zwei schleimigen Stunden des Bücher Durchstöberns, klappte Anne das letzte Buch zu und lächelte Rochefort kurz an. „Vielen Dank Monsieur Rochefort für Ihre Hilfe. Ich bin auf dem ersten Blick zufrieden mit den Büchern. Ich denke wir werden uns wieder auf den Rückweg machen." „Oh ja natürlich, bitte, ich will sie nicht aufhalten." So nett wie er auch am Anfang war, so schnell wollte er nun Anne außer Reichweite seiner Bücher bringen.

Unten an den Autos wandte sich Constance Anne zu. „Vergib meinen etwas kleinen Ausbruch gleich, aber wie kannst du sagen, das die Bücher in Ordnung sind. Ich meine hast du nicht die Buchungen gesehen und die falschen Rechnungsdaten. Die Konten kommen auf ganz andere Werte hinaus. Da stimmt etwas gewaltig nicht." Anne lächelte ihre Freundin nur an und setzte sich die Sonnenbrille auf. „Genau das habe ich auch gemerkt, aber das wollen wir ihn doch nicht wissen lassen. Er fühlt sich jetzt erstmal in Sicherheit. Morgen werden wir sein komplettes Inventar ins Schloss bringen lassen. Dann rechnen wir lassen selber nochmal ganz genau aus. Aber die Bücher sind auf den ersten Blick sauber. Kein einziger Kaffeefleck." Sie schmunzelte leicht. Nun musste auch Constance leicht schmunzeln.


End file.
